Emmett Plays With Feminine Products
by angie337
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. MINIATURKA. Co się stanie, gdy Emmett przeszuka, zostawioną w łazience torbę Belli? Akcja rozkrywa się po wydarzeniach w "Księżycu w nowiu". Cullenowie są wampirami, a dziewczyna człowiekiem.


**Autorka: **The Brown Eyed Writer!

**Posiadam zgodę na tłumaczenie!**

**Link do oryginału:** fanfiction(ktopka)net/s/5147960/1/Emmett-Plays-With-Feminine-Products

**Link do profilu autorki: **fanfiction(kropka)net/u/1871201/The_Brown_Eyed_Writer

* * *

><p><span>BPOV<span>

- Bello! Bello! Wstawaj w tej chwili! - usłyszałam irytujący głos Pixie1, która skakała po łóżku. Ciągle mając zamknięte oczy, wyciągnęłam rękę w stronę jej twarzy. Po odnalezieniu jej nosa, zaczęłam go czym prędzej naciskać.

- Bello, co ty robisz? - zapytała.

- Szukam przycisku drzemki - odpowiedziałam.

- Bello, wstawaj. Idziesz dzisiaj do naszego domu - rzekła.

- Bello, kochanie. Starałem się jej pozbyć, ale nie chciała odejść - usłyszałam, jak mój anioł zabrał głos.

- W porządku - mruknęłam, wstając i przecierając oczy.

- Przygotowałam ci ubrania, które musisz założyć. Och! W dodatku będziesz potrzebować_ tego_ - Alice poinformowała, a ja szeroko otworzyłam oczy. Rzuciła mi coś, co znajdowało się w niebieskim opakowaniu. Wyjątkowo, złapałam je. Edward siedział obok mnie, podczas gdy ja patrzyłam na to, czym rzuciła Alice O. Mój. Boże.

- Alice! - krzyknęłam, chowając pudełko za moimi plecami.

- Och, Bello, proszę. Edward wie co to jest i przez co przechodzisz każdego miesiąca. Musisz się pospieszyć. Zacznie się za pięć minut - powiedziała.

- Alice, proszę! Przestać mówić o mojej miesiączce... przy moim chłopaku! - powiedziałam. - To dla mnie niekomfortowe - dodałam.

- Myślisz, że dla ciebie to jest niewygodne? - Edward zapytał.

- Zamknij swoje usta, chłopcze! Nie wiesz przez co przechodzę każdego miesiąca! Mam poważne skurcze, a na dodatek, moja przyjaciółka opowiada o tamponach i mojej miesiączce przy moim chłopaku! - rzuciłam się na niego.

Wampir skulił się.

- Alice, dzwoń po Jaspera. Bella ma PMS2 - Edward powiedział, spoglądając na siostrę.

- Zamknij się! Nie mam! Do cholery, co to za zapach? - spytałam. Coś pachniało bardzo ładnie, ale nie znałam źródła zapachu.

- Och, mam dla ciebie zapachowe tampony. Ze specjalną myślą o nas, wampirach, ponieważ pomogą zakłócić zapach twojej krwi - odpowiedziała.

- One dzielą się na zapachowe i bezzapachowe? Jaka jest różnica? Tampon to tampon. Wszystkie są takie same - wyparował Edward. Obym się myliła i w tej chwili nie dyskutujemy o tamponach.

- Właściwie, to nie są - poinformowała wampirzyca. Najwyraźniej jednak rozmawialiśmy o tamponach. - Tampony dzielą się na zapachowe i bezzapachowe. Później masz super plus, super, o normalnym kształcie, lekkie. Tampony dzielą się również na małe lub o zwykłym rozmiarze. Mogą być wykonane z tworzywa sztucznego albo tekstury. Dodatkowo, dzielą się ze względu na różne marki, jak na przykład Always, Tampax, Pearl... - przerwałam jej.

- Okej! Dosyć gadania o tamponach! Nigdy więcej, żadnej rozmowy w pobliżu mojego chłopaka, Alice! Jak na wampirzycę, sporo wiesz o tamponach - oznajmiłam.

- Dlaczego, do diaska, miałabyś trzymać kawałek kartonu lub plastiku w swojej... - Edward zaczął.

- EDWARDZIE ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! NIE kończ tego zdania! Jeśli we dwoje mnie kochacie, to przestańcie mówić o tamponach! - pisnęłam.

Alice i Edward skulili się ze strachu.

- Teraz mam zamiar ubrać się. Edwardzie, proszę, czy mógłbyś przygotować dla mnie miskę płatków zbożowych? - zapytałam, słodko się do niego uśmiechając.

- T-tak, madame - wyjąkał.

Pocałowałam go w policzek i skierowałam się do łazienki. Alice przygotowała dla mnie niebieski top z dekoltem w kształcie litery V, dżinsy oraz brązowe buty emu. Schodząc na dół po schodach, znalazłam Edwarda siedzącego przy stole razem z moimi płatkami.

- Hej - powiedziałam. Pochyliłam się i delikatnie go pocałowałam, zanim usiadłam naprzeciwko niego.

- Cześć - odpowiedział.

- Więc, dzisiaj jedziemy do twojego domu? - spytałam, jedząc moje zbożowe płatki.

- Tak.

- Dobrze, ale będę potrzebować, więcej... dziewczyńskich rzeczy - poinformowałam.

- Wszystko zostało spakowane.

Zaczęłam dławić się płatkami. Spojrzałam na niego z szeroko otworzonymi oczami.

- Proszę, powiedz mi, że to nie ty wszystko spakowałeś - powiedziałam.

- Nie, Alice - odpowiedział z zadowolonym uśmiechem.

Westchnęłam i dokończyłam moje śniadanie. Następnie chwyciłam moją torebkę i ruszyliśmy do domu Edwarda. Gdy przyjechaliśmy zostaliśmy powitani przez Jaspera i Emmetta, którzy przekrzykiwali się wzajemnie, podczas oglądania bejsbolu.

- Dalej, Dallas! Dalej, kochanie! Dajesz! Tak! Tak! O tym właśnie mówiłem! Kowboje rządzą! - Jasper wykrzykiwał, równocześnie skacząc i wymachując rękami w powietrzu.

Jasper i Emmett stali tuż przy telewizorze.

- Człowieku, dzisiaj Dallas zaliczy klęskę. Seattle powróci. Założę się, że Seattle wygra - powiedział Emmett.

- Okej, przyjmuję zakład. Kowboje są nie do pokonania. Zwłaszcza, że mają Tony'ego Romo, jako rozgrywającego - wypalił Jasper, równocześnie ściskając dłoń brata.

- Proszę cie. Tony'ego Romo osiedliła Jessica Simpson. Wiesz, słyszałem, że ona jest w prego z jego bebo - Emmett powiedział.

- Emmett, co to jest bebo? - Jasper zapytał.

- To oznacza dziecko, _duh_ - Emmett wyjaśnił.

- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś bay, zamiast bebo? - Jasper zapytał.

- Ponieważ to by zepsuło mój cały rym. Teraz wymyślam nowe frazy - odparł Emmett.

- Emmett, pamiętasz jak ostatnio próbowałeś wymyślić nowy wyraz? Nauczycielka pomyślała, że wyzywasz ją po angielsku - Jasper przypomniał.

- Zwrot _so fetch3, _nie ma nic wspólnego z przekleństwami. Ta pani nie zna języka angielskiego.

- Emmett, byliśmy w Londynie. Ludzie tam mówią po francusku - Jasper odpowiedział.

- Przepraszam! Nie wiedziałem! - Emmett bronił się. Jasper potrząsnął na niego głową.

- Umm, chłopaki... Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam wam w... jakkolwiek to się nazywa, ale tutaj jest człowiek - odezwałam się. Obrócili się i zobaczyli mnie oraz Edwarda, wchodzących do pokoju przez drzwi.

- Bella! - Emmett krzyknął. Podszedł do mnie i zamknął mnie w niedźwiedzim uścisku.

- Nie mogę... oddychać - wykrztusiłam. Postawił mnie na podłodze i zaśmiał się. Chwilę później zaczął węszyć nosem w powietrzu.

- Co to za zapach? - zapytał Emmett.

- Jaki zapach? - spytałam.

- Pachnie naprawdę ładnie - odparł. Zmarszczył na mnie nos. - Och, to ty. Używasz nowych perfum? - zadał pytanie.

- Nie.

Emmett wzruszył ramionami i dołączył do Jaspera, który był przy telewizorze. Razem z Edwardem usiadłam na kanapie. Siedziałam wampirowi na kolanach, a on bawił się moimi włosami. Niedługo potem, Edward wstał i zaczął krzyczeć z Jasperem oraz Emmettem. Postawił dwieście dolarów na wygraną Dallas. Emmett był sam.

Dallas miało dwadzieścia cztery punkty. Wynik wynosił dwa do zera. Mecz skończył się godzinę później, z wynikiem trzydzieści pięć do siedmiu. Dallas wygrało. Emmett niechętnie podarował osobno Edwardowi i Jasperowi po dwieście dolarów.

- Biznes z tobą to czysta przyjemność - powiedział Jasper, używając swojego południowego akcentu.

- Och, zamknij się. Nudzę się. Idę na górę - powiedział Emmett i z tym pobiegł na piętro.

- Hej, Bello. Chodźmy do mojego pokoju - zaproponował Edward.

- Okej. Pozwól tylko, że zostawię swoją torebkę w łazience - odpowiedziałam.

Weszliśmy po schodach na górę, a ja zostawiłam torebkę w łazience i podążyłam za wampirem do jego pokoju. Usiedliśmy na kanapie i przez chwilę słuchaliśmy muzyki.

- Więc, co masz zamiar zrobić z dwustoma dolarami? - zapytałam.

- Prawdopodobnie kupię coś ładnego dla mojej dziewczyny - odparł, głaszcząc mnie po policzku.

- Nie zrobisz tego - zaprotestowałam.

- To moje pieniądze. Zrobię z nimi co tylko będę chciał - Edward powiedział z radosnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Kto powiedział, że to zaakceptuje? - spytałam.

- Ja - Edward odpowiedział.

- A dlaczego miałabym ciebie posłuchać?

- Ponieważ mnie kochasz - odparł, robiąc szczenięce oczy. To na mnie nie działało.

- Cokolwiek - odparłam, wywracając oczami.

Edward dramatycznie westchnął. Przybrał zraniony wyraz twarzy i położył dłoń na swoim sercu.

- Nie kochasz mnie? - zapytał. Był rozbawiony. Nie mogłam powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

- Oczywiście, że kocham - powiedziałam, całując go w nos.

Śmiejąc się razem ze mną, pocałował mnie czule. Wsunęłam swoje dłonie w jego włosy i przyciągnęłam go bliżej. Nagle zamarł i odsunął się.

- Co? - spytałam.

- Bello, musisz iść do łazienki - powiedział.

Na początku byłam zawstydzona, ale po kilku sekundach zrozumiałam sytuację z jego perspektywy. Bardzo się zaczerwieniłam i spojrzałam w dół. Edward położył palec pod moją brodę i uniósł moją twarz, aby spojrzeć w moje oczy.

- Nie musisz się wstydzić. To naturalne. Idź zanim cię zjem - powiedział, naśladując Drakulę. Zaśmiałam się, skoczyłam i ruszyłam do łazienki.

Drzwi były otwarte. Stanęłam jak wryta, gdy przechodziłam przez framugę drzwi. Następnie zaczęłam się śmiać z widoku przede mną. Wszyscy przyszli zobaczyć dlaczego histerycznie śmiałam się.

- Bella! Z czego się śmiejesz? - Alice zapytała.

Nie mogłam oddychać! W łazience upadłam na podłogę. Wszyscy rozglądali się, w poszukiwaniu przyczyny mojego śmiechu. Po zorientowaniu się, również zaczęli się śmiać i również wylądowali na podłodze. Wszyscy leżeli na podłodze i śmiali się. Nawet Carlisle i Esme wybuchnęli śmiechem. Było tak zabawnie, że w oczach miałam łzy. Alice wyciągnęła aparat i zrobiła zdjęcie.

Emmett był w łazience. Siedział na toalecie, a na swoich kolanach trzymał moją otwartą torebkę. Wszędzie dookoła leżały tampony i podpaski. Jedną z podpasek miał przyklejoną do czoła, a pod nosem trzymał tampon, który wąchał, jakby był jakimś markerem. To była najzabawniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałam. Gdy usłyszał, że się śmiejemy, odwrócił się do nas.

To wywołało u nas więcej śmiechu.

- Hej, Bello. Jak sprawić, aby perfumy wydostały się na zewnątrz? - spytał. Nie mogłam odpowiedzieć, ponieważ zbyt bardzo się śmiałam.

- Och, zobacz. Musisz pociągnąć ten sznureczek - powiedziałam, pociągając sznureczek, który był przymocowany do tamponu. Tampon rozszerzył się, a Emmett złapał jego czubek. Wampir podstawił go sobie pod nos i ponownie powąchał.

- Czy mam się tym potrzeć? - Emmett zapytał.

Ponownie wybuchnęłam śmiechem i nie mogłam odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie. Przez cały czas śmiałam się. Parę łez spadło na moją koszulkę. Byłam tak bardzo rozbawiona, że zaczęłam płakać ze śmiechu.

- Wezmę to za tak - powiedział. Zaczął pocierać tamponem o swoje ramiona, klatkę piersiową, koszulkę i szyję. Następna zrobiona przez niego rzecz, spowodowała, że o ile to możliwe, jeszcze bardziej zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Podniósł tampon i włożył go między swoją głowę, a podpaskę przyklejoną do czoła. Tampon zwisał w dół jego twarzy. Nie mogliśmy się powstrzymać i wpadliśmy w histerię. Biedny Jasper. Gdzieś pomiędzy naszym śmiechem, Alice udało się wszystko nagrać. Kiedy mówię wszystko, dosłowne mam na myśli wszystko. Wampirzyca nagrywała od początku i jeszcze nie skończyła. Będzie szantaż!

Wstając, zdecydowałam, że zakończę te tortury. Musiałam złapać się drzwi, ponieważ wciąż targał mną śmiech.

- E-Emmet-tt - śmiałam się - t-to - śmiech - n-nie są p-p-perfumy - udało mi się wykrztusić.

- To co to jest? I dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi, że masz te fajne naklejki? - zapytał, równocześnie wyciągając więcej podpasek z opakowania i przyklejając je.

Poddałam się śmiechowi i upadłam na Edwarda. Prawdopodobnie jutro będę mieć siniaka, ale nie dbałam o to w tej chwili. Byłam zbyt zajęta śmianiem się. Wylądowałam na piersi ukochanego, a on mnie złapał. Nasze oczy były zamknięte, gdy bardzo się śmialiśmy. Ktoś przypadkowy widząc nas, mógłby uznać, że zwariowaliśmy.

- Co jest takiego śmiesznego? - Emmett zapytał. Okej, wiedziałam, że jest głupi, ale żeby aż tak?

- No dalej! Chcę wiedzieć co was taj śmieszy - jęknął. Wzięłam to za potwierdzenie.

Śmialiśmy się przez kolejne trzydzieści minut, zanim udało nam się powstrzymać. W dalszym ciągu każdy z nas chichotał pod nosem. Wszyscy wstali i odwróciliśmy się w stronę Emmetta, który miał zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy.

- Emmett, to nie są perfumy - powiedziałam.

- Co to jest? - zapytał.

- Tampon. A te _naklejki_ to podpaski - odpowiedziałam.

- Co to są tampony i podpaski? - Emmett zapytał. Jak na złość, Alice wszystko wciąż nagrywała.

- Emmett, zejdź na dół, a ja w tym czasie skorzystam z łazienki. Za chwilę zejdę i wszystko ci wytłumaczę - poinformowałam go.

Wampir ze wszystkimi zszedł na dół. Przez cały czas wciąż miał przyklejoną podpaskę razem z tamponem do swojego czoła, a w swoich rękach trzymał sporo podpasek. Skończyłam i zeszłam do reszty. Usiadłam obok Edwarda. Zwróciłam się do Emmetta i wyjaśniłam mu do czego służą tampony i podpaski. Kiedy skończyłam, krzycząc jak dziewczyna, zerwał ze swojej twarzy podpaskę, a te które trzymał w swoich rękach, wyrzucił w powietrze. Do chwili, w której Carlisle zaczął go uspokajać, biegał po domu i krzyczał jak dziewczyna.

- Nigdy nie wyjdę ze swojego pokoju. Carlisle, będziesz musiał przynosić mi jedzenie - powiedział Emmett, zanim pobiegł do swojej sypialni, którą dzielił z Rosalie. Usłyszeliśmy, jak zatrzaskuje drzwi i chyba rozpoczyna barykadowanie się od środka. Kilka minut później nastała cisza.

- Czy on właśnie zaryglował drzwi? - zapytała Rosalie.

- Tak - Edward odpowiedział.

Wampirzyca pobiegła na górę.

- I cięcie! - Alice krzyknęła. Nagrała całość. Wszystko.

- Nagranie znajdzie się na stronie internetowej szkoły i YouTube - powiedziała.

- Och, pomogę! - powiedziałam.

Pobiegłyśmy do komputera i umieściłyśmy filmik na stronie internetowej szkoły oraz na YouTube. Nazwałyśmy go_ Emmett Plays With Feminine Products._

* * *

><p><strong>WYJAŚNIENIA:<strong>

1. **Pixie** - w brytyjskim folklorze małe postaci obdarzone magiczną mocą zamieszkałe głównie na południu Anglii, w Devonie i Kornwalii, co sugeruje ich celtyckie pochodzenie i nazwę. Zwykle pojawiają się ze spiczastymi uszami, w zielonym stroju i spiczastym kapeluszem. W niektórych opisach oczy mają zwrócone ku górze. We współczesnym użyciu termin _pixie_ jest bliskoznaczny do wróżki.

2. **PMS** - (ang. _premenstrual syndrome_) - zespół napięcia przedmiesiączkowego

3. so fetch! - W filmie "Wredne dziewczyny", to popularne określenie wśród plastików, które używają go, aby powiedzieć, że coś jest cool.


End file.
